What She's Doing Now
by The Bud
Summary: Logan, Sinister, Storm, my usual. Regressed Logan, dead bunnies, etc.
1. Chapter 1

I Own Nothing of This story, or Marvel, please don't sue me.

What She's Doing Now.

"This is tearing me apart. I can't believe she left me, Me! She didn't even tell me where she went." Logan screams to the heavens, as though someone would answer back.

"Why?" He shouts as though his soul is rendering in twain. He stands with his bare torso exposed to the rain, and his arms thrown back. His hands are held as though his whole body is wracked with pain. He wails louder as the thunder cracks and the shingles on his roof grow slicker.

A voice does come through the howling rain. Possibly the one responsible for the gale. Her Name says it all, whether you call her Ororo, which is to say "Beauty" or Storm, which signifies all that she is.

"You know she could not take you where she went, nor could she tell you when she was going, Logan." The rain was slicking her clothes to her skin and wetting her brown skin to a near mirror gloss as she took a place next to Logan on the black roof top.

"'Ro, It feels so wrong for her not to be here. Almost like she should come flying over that mountain in a blaze of glory, like she's done so many times before." Logan said as he buried his crying eyes into Storm's strong shoulders.

"She well may, dear one. But this looked like her choice. She did this for you." Storm cooed as she tried to comfort the distraught man on her shoulder, his tears mingling with the cold rain. She smoothed a hand over his wet, unruly hair and placed a kiss atop.

"I can understand she left with him to keep me safe. Sinister could have done a lot to me, but what's he doing to her? Can I live with that? I just keep having these dreams of her tied to a metal table, with all these wires and tubes attached to her, and then, I keep remembering that last look she gave me over her shoulder as she walked away, it was a mixture of love and fear." He cried as he burrowed deeper into her open arms.

"You aren't alone in this." Storm reminded as she wiped the rain off his face. With another wave of her hand, she dismissed the rain and allowed the moon and stars to come out. "He did take Scott and Rachel too."

"You see that moon up there 'Ro?" Logan asked.

"I do, Logan. What of it?" She queried as he held her closer.

"That's what gets me through." His tears dried up as he remembered how many times he had sat on that very roof, looking at that moon. With different people, some dead now, some living, many friends and a few lovers, that moon had been constant.

The chill of the post rain wind cooled Storm's skin into goose bumps and Logan held her closer to keep her warm, and soon, his lips find warmth in hers. It was a sweet kiss, simple in its infancy, complex in its hunger, until it broke under that moon's pale blue light.

"'Ro, I'm, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have I.." He fumbled for words as he twisted the band of gold on his left hand.

"It is alright Logan! I found that to be quite enjoyable." She said as she managed to catch her breath, her breasts heaving through the cold, damp muslin cloth that covered her. She leaned in to kiss him again, with sparks flying as the two made contact. Logan's hand strayed to her pert breasts as hers strayed to his dewy chest. Her thin dress came up as his pants came off and the two made a gentle, sweet and sultry love atop that roof. Something only the moon had seen that night. Only the owls heard the moans and cooed a response, and the only trees witnessed in their stoic repose.

End

Anyone who wants to finish this story, or start it, go for it!


	2. Chapter 2

As usual, I disclaim any ownership of this story and do not own the trademark characters therein.

Choosing My Confessions.

A month has passes since Logan and Orroro made zealous love atop the mansion roof. Their affair was a one- time thing, their passion for one another scorching, and their lives changed forever.

"'Ro, you ok?" Logan asked concerned. "You don't look so good. You haven't been yourself these past few days.

"Logan, we have a problem, and I don't know if we can deal with this one." She replied as tears started to run down her beautiful face.

"What is it Darlin? The X-Men can handle anything, You know that!" Logan almost paternally said as he held Storms face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Not the X-Men, Logan, us. You and me." She said as she held his hands. "I'm pregnant!"

"And this is a bad thing? Bobby will be thrilled! The two of you've been trying so long." Logan assumed excitedly.

"It's not his. It's yours!" The white haired woman turned away ashamed as they had both disgraced wedding vows made to other people.

"What! How could... When… Are you sure!" An astonished Wolverine gasped out.

"Yes. That night on the roof, after Jean, Scott and Rachel were taken." The wounds were all still so fresh in so many of the X-Men's minds. The hurt had just barely began to fade as the team, a family really, began to understand that unless Sinister gave them back, those missing may well never return. "Robert and I had decided to put trying on hold, after all that had happened." She breathed. "This is yours."

"Does anyone else know?" Queried Logan.

"Only Beast, and the Professor. I don't know that they know your part." She sniffed back her tears. "I won't hold you to any responsibility, Logan."

"That's my kid. I'm gonna do what's right, 'Ro." He added. "You aren't doing this alone. And we live in a house where everybody reads minds, of course somebody knows."

"If your worried about Emma…" Storm started

"Don't. You know she's had it in for Jean, this is just another piece of fodder for her." He vocalized his thoughts. "She's going to try to get to you over this."

"She can't, Logan. I won't let her."

"That's my girl."

"What of you?" Storm worried. Emma is a very persuasive woman, in many ways and if she can't have her way one way, she'll use another. If she can't seduce Logan into more shame, she'll tell Bobby, and make this already bad situation sound so much worse. Like this had been going on for years, like everybody knew this was going on but him, like Jean made the two of them getting together, Like this has been a joke all on him and there's no chance that Bobby's going to let that go.

"What can Popsicle do to me anyways? I'm more worried about you. You can come live with me. I've got that finished basement, You'd be save."

"Robert deserves to be angry, but he loves me, he wouldn't harm me." She said hopefully.

"No, I wouldn't." Robert "Bobby" Drake has just been informed of his young wife's infidelity, He feels his whole life has been ripped away from him. "And I know I can't hurt him." He points to Logan. " I want to, but I can't. What good would that do."

"Bobby, I.." Logan starts, but what do you say to a man whom you've ruined? What can you say?

"Shut up, Logan. I can't begin to think what made you think you had the right to take everything away from me and why I had to find out through Emma." Bobby sighs as he twists his own ring around his frozen finger. His was a special ring carved of African wood by Orroro, she carved it because only wood could handle the freezing temperatures Bobby created. Metals start to shatter, crack or warp at extreme temperatures, right now he feels like his heart is made of metal, as broken as it is. "And Storm, why? Wasn't I good to you? How long has this gone on?

"We happened once, Robert. Just once, a month ago." She replied. She didn't bother to tell him that one night was the best she'd ever experienced. That the echoes of that night still ripple through her.

"That's supposed to make me feel better? I never cheated on you! Ever! Even when we made love, I kept my eyes open and only saw you! Not even when Emma was purring all over me like an affection starved kitten! And what about the life we wanted for each other? Was that just me?" He screamed. He's a man who has nothing left to loose, this isn't just Bobby shouting, it's almost as though every man who has ever been betrayed crying out through him.

"Popsicle, I'm willing to take my blame for this, and my responsibility. This ain't just her fault!" Logan defended Storm.

"I don't want to hear anything from you, I know how bad you can physically hurt me, and I don't care. It can't possibly be as bad as this. So do your worse, just… shut… up! Why don't you go home. I need to talk to my wife."

Logan doesn't. say another word, just a look to Storm that says it all. "I'm here for you." As he walks the two miles home he thinks about what's happened here and how to fix this, if it can be.

End? If you want to write anything about this, or differently, go ahead, just visit this sites sponsors. Please?


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing of this! Please don't sue!

Emptying My Heart.

"We've come up with a solution to this problem, Professor." Iceman speaks. Three X-Men have walked into this old man's study, and he mediates so that all three walk out.

"Oh, so quickly? And what is it child?" The Professor asks as he folds his hands together in his lap. This is a typical move of his, to most it looks like, I'm listening, but what it really signifies is, What now?

"Storm and I will raise this child. I will adopt it, and Logan will have limited contact with it." Bobby replied.

"Interesting. And you are all in accordance with this?" Charles asks, even though a simple scan of the other two peoples mind is a resounding NO.

"I don't like this one bit, Chuck." Logan spits out. "But this was the only good way to fix this for the best." Logan feels defeated, this is one of the few times fighting, or his claws, can help him. He's defiled this man's wife, and normally, he wouldn't care, but with this, and the child, what can a man do? This would bring low any man with a conscience. If he were a different man, or the one people tend to perceive him as, Bobby would be bleeding on the floor right now, but for this, he has to back down.

"I agree with my husband, and I understand Logan's feelings in this." Storm, Ororo, adds to the conversation. Secretly, and she's sure that Charles knows this, she wishes that she could raise this child alone, without ether man involved, but she loves Bobby and she cares for Logan. She understand that Logan is a man with a heart, she understands he has to back down, she just wishes that this didn't cost him so much.

"And there'll be no more hostility, I hope?" Charles says as he brings his forefingers to his lips, the other fingers still firmly clasped. Another gesture purely his, supposedly to mean INTERESTING. What it means really to say, I'm thinking, and you are bothering me.

"No sir! None." Bobby replies. "May we go now?

"Yes you may. Logan, I believe you had a question for me? Charles inquires as two of the three get up to leave, relieved that yet another of the several crisis' on hand has been put on hold.

"Have you had any luck locating them, Chuck? Any of them?" Logan asks as his eyes plead for something, anything that tells him about his own missing wife. The ones that Sinister took have been gone nearly three months, and now Gambit has gone missing as well.

"No, none. And you should be relieved, all things considered. What would Jean think of you having a child with another woman? Her best friend no less?" Assumed Charles, rubbing his bald head. This move is not deceptive, this one actually does mean I'M TIRED.

"I can't tell you. I'd hope she'd still love me as much as I love her." Logan responds. "Is the new Danger Room up and running? It's been awhile since we've had a good fight and I need to blow off some steam."

"Yes, but be careful, and by the way, You and I are not done discussing this problem you've caused." He answers back.

After a brisk work out with a holographic Iceman, that was repeatedly obliterated, Logan begins the walk home, but he doesn't get far, on the front porch of this venerated old mansion is a naked, shaved and unconscious Cyclops.

"Someone, get down here! Logan yells into the intercom as he picks Scott up and takes him inside. The first two to answer his call are Beast, and then Emma, Scott's current wife. Emma and Beast have been spending much time together lately, too much for Logan's taste, but that wasn't his concern

"Logan what is it!" Emma questions before seeing the man cradled in Logan's arms. "Oh my gosh! Scott!" She gasps as she runs to his side, much to Beast's dismay, as he himself walks over to take Scott from Logan's arms to get him to the infirmary for testing and treatment.

"You just found him here?" Beast asks. " No note, not see you later, just him?"

"That's right, now you going to fix him, or do I have to answer some more questions?" Logan quipped back.

"No you're free to go on this, but I do want some answers about Storm." Beast replied.

"And Logan is on his way home, knowing that if Scott came back, his Jeannie would to. Now all he had to do was wait, and hope for his own miracle.


	4. Burning up my Mind

I do not own of this, please don't sue. P.S, Look up john Thursday, They're a band from the mid-nineties from Chapel Hill, N.C. One of their C.D.s is called "Backseat Magellan." But the song I'm thinking of comes off the first C.D, called "Something in the Way." You'll totally get this.

Burning up My Mind.

"The days have started to blur together since you left." I think to myself. I'm looking at her picture next to what was our bed. It was one of my favorites; she was dressed in a simple, long off-white gown, her shoulders and arms bare. The rest hanging off her breasts, as fabric collected around her neck. Beast had taken it during our wedding. Such a simple thing our wedding was, we just wanted to go to the court house, but her mother had other ideas. There was no big formal party, just those who could come to the boathouse. There was no huge cake, just a three tiered one that she had made the night before. Kurt had married us right there in the gardens where she had stolen my heart.

There was none of the hoopla that filled her first marriage, but there was dancing. The whole ceremony took five minutes, but we, they, everybody danced until dawn started to peek. There was something in the way you moved set my head spinning.

Even Scott and Emma showed up, even though Emma wore white.

I remember that day, the leaves had all changed enough to complement, but not outright rival her hair. No one had felt the nighttime chill except Emma, who had to leave early, claiming cold, but refusing Scott's sweater.

Sometimes, I catch myself thinking that you are still here. Sometimes, I think I can almost feel your warm arms wrap around me and sometimes, when I'm in the shower, I think you'll be there next to me soon, but you don't come.

Scott was given back to us, and the things he had to tell us of Rachel, his and your capture, weren't comforting. He's always looking over his shoulder, always fearing that Sinister would come back for him again, refusing to ever be alone, almost as though he's hiding.

He said that Gambit was taken so that his DNA could be mixed with one of the Grey girls. He presumed that Sinister meant you, as Rachel is too closely related to Gambit. He had said that Sinister had already done as he was going to do, that you were pregnant. With his, or Gambit's, he didn't know. Sinister had used both trying.

As to why he took Rachel, we can't say, Beast seems to think I'm next on the list. Part of me hopes so, as I'll be back with you, I don't care whose child you carry. Part of me hopes that I'm not, just so you don't learn what I did with 'Ro. She's a few months along now, about three weeks ahead of you, from what Scott could tell us.

I wish that things didn't work out this way. I wish that that baby you're carrying was mine. I wish I were a stronger man to not have cheated on you. With my healing factor, drinking was a moot point, but that's beside the matter. Sex was the only thing I could do to get you off my mind. Anyone could have done, but 'Ro was there, she was willing and she was able.

"Logan?" a voice ventures out of my door. "I let myself in." It's Kitty, she hasn't talked to me much over the past few months.

"Whatcha want, Half- pint?" I call out to her, using the pet name I gave her.

"There's something you'll want to see." She tells me knocking on my bedroom door as she peeks her curly brown head in. "Rachel's back."


	5. Chapter 5

Still so not owning this, not even stock, please don't sue. And the Pickle thing, Jennifer actually ate a full plate of one time. Filler for next chapter.

Daughters

"I still have her pretty sedated, Dr. Reyes." Beast tells his mocha-skinned companion. "However, I do think that she wouldn't mind me letting you see this." He says as he pulls back the sheets to reveal Rachel Grey's well-toned stomach.

"Three puncture marks grouped on the lower right quadrant of the abdomen, two inches diagonal of the umbilici, indicative of a lateral oophoretomy, no evidence of salpingectomy." She replies as she examines the area. "Does she still have her uterus?"

"Yes, That has been left intact. There is also evidence of a recent failed pregnancy" Beast sighs, rubbing a piece of fur out of his eye.. "Why would someone take an ovary, but not the uterus and not the fallopian tube attached?"

"Think, Man!" Cecilia yells at him annoyed. "Have you been down here too long?"

"I suppose I have, Dr. Reyes." He smiles back at her. He has been exhausting himself over his missing teammates, but as they've started to be returned, he's been killing himself over fining out what it is they've endured. "Near as I can surmise, harvesting eggs would take too long, this way, he can grow them in an artificial environment as needed, But as to why he left her with the left one completely functional, I don't know."

"He may be evil but he's still a man." Cecilia levels with Beast.

"And?" He queries. "What does that have to do with this? Cecilia, I'm too tired to put this puzzle together, I'd swear my blood is pure coffee by now, I've not slept in three days and now I get the feeling you are insulting men."

"You know your blood is not coffee, Henry." She teases him. "But a man wants the best of both worlds."

"Ahh! And to him, that would mean her reproducing naturally, and having a supply of her genetic stock on constant hand!" Beast suddenly perked up. "Brilliant, Doctor!" He kisses her out of pure joy as he bounds out the room.

"I'm glad you've thought of it." She calls after him a little dazed. "Has anybody told Scott or Logan of her return?"

"I sent word with Rogue and Kitty three hours ago!" He yells back as he barrels down the hall.. "They've been waiting outside!"

"This whole time!" She shouts, as she's unsure whether to follow him or let them in.

"Yes!" She hears just as a faint echo as even his shadow disappears down the turn at the end of the corridor.

"Is she O.K?" A gruff voice asks as she opens the door.

"She's fine, but she's sedated to keep her from flipping out and turning our insides to mush with her abilities." Cecilia tells Logan, putting up a hand to stop him from running down the hall. "Scott, how much of what was done to your daughter do you remember?" She inquires turning to the quiet man standing next to Logan. He's had a haunted look to him for the month that he's been back, almost never saying a word, refusing to touch or be touched, just acting like a child scared of being beaten again. His hair has began growing back, he's still pitifully thin and gaunt, and there is much he hasn't told that needs to be said. "You need to start telling us what was done to you."

He just looks at her, with tears running in two small streams from under his glasses and looks away, trying to maintain his composure. He doesn't want to remember what happened, nor the things he was forced to do. He doesn't want to remember that cold, hard table where Sinister removed parts of his manhood, and he doesn't want to remember the screaming, the pleading and all that blood.

"Scott, why would he remove her ovary and your testicle?" Cecilia presses. She had to know. Is this some sick and twisted genetic game of Sinister?

"He removed a testicle?" Wolverine snorted, trying to add levity to the situation.

Scott just stares him down. "At least I didn't willingly cheat on my wife." He coldly retorts back. "I'm going to go see my daughter."

"Not so fast there, mister!" She stops him. "Who was the father of the baby she miscarried? I know you can tell me. And there is a lot of weight behind that word "willingly."

"Sinister had said he had a sample of his." He discloses, pointing to Logan. "Other than that, I don't know, so don't ask me again."

"Wait! How?" Logan pleads. "And what about Jean?"

"You had sex with Jean that day, that's how." Scott informs him. "And just forget about Jean. After Sinister gets through with her, you won't want her back." He starts to walk back towards Rachel's room. "Hello, Storm." He calls out as Orroro walks in the room.

"Morning, 'Ro. You came to see Rachel?" Logan asks her as Cecilia runs down the hall asking Scott a myriad of questions.

"Yes, and to tell you that there is a note left with your name on it. Gambit somehow got one out." She tells him in hushed secrecy.

"What? How?" He's startled.

"Remy is a man of means." Storm simply tells him. "Aren't you going to read it?"

"In a minute, this is a little much for me." He breathes deeply. "Just between you and me, without Bobby around, how is everything? How are you?"

"Nothing further from this room? I am miserable." She relays to him. "I am so ashamed of what we have done to this whole family." She starts to sob as Logan holds her. "Thank you, Logan." She calms down after awhile. "I needed to cry. Bobby doesn't understand everything I am going through right now."

"I'd hate to think what he's going through right now, but we'll get through this, we'll be all right." He hugs her as close as he can with her growing belly getting in the way. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Now that you ask, I would not mind some pickles, whipped cream and mint ice cream." She laughs away her tears.

"Sure thing, 'Ro. The limp or the crispy kind?" He asks her.

"The crispy kind, with the green ice cream " She says in that regal voice of hers. "Read the letter and quit stalling."

"O.K, O.K." He starts to read.

"Dear Homme,

I hope this letter finds you and finds you well. I do not have the time I would like to say everything, just I am sorry. Jean is alive, barely, but she is growing heavy with child. My child. Just know that I had no choice and that this deed was done as a way to let Rachel and Scott go. It was the best that I could do to get some of us home.

The Cajun.

"I'd better get this to Beast, And Scott's got some explaining to do." Logan growls as he goes down that long hall.

"I shall go check in with Rachel." Storm calls as she walks towards the glow from Rachel's room as it spills into the hallway.

More later. With my son in traction for the next few weeks, I'm a stretched out bugger. My sons actually live with my in-laws, but as to why is a long and complicated story that has nothing to do with me. I was at work when this all happened. So, Never get married, unless it's to an orphan because in-laws are the bane of any married person. You laugh now, but you'll remember my ranting the first, and thousandth time your Mother –in-law reminds you that you aren't good enough to have married her baby, and when you take a shovel to her head.

Moral of the ranting: Marry a ho. That way, Ma-in-law hasn't got anything to say.


	6. Cries in the Ocean of the Night

Still don't own this, suing would cost more than I'm worth.

Cries in the Ocean of Night.

"He's still screaming at night about the pain." Emma tells Xavier softly, so softly, she hopes no one, save them two can hear. "I can't soothe it, but some of the memories of what he went through are starting to surface. Maybe you could help him?" she asks, almost pleading.

"I'm flattered you came to me, Emma, but I fail to understand what it is you want for me to do." Charles looks at her intrigued.

"If you can't use the memories to find out what we need to know, can you make him forget?" She says in hushed, ashamed tones. "Just so I can have him back. Scott back, not this wasted and scared little man."

"Like it or not, Emma, that man is Scott, and if you love him and want to be with him, that's something you'll have to accept." He stares her down in his fatherly way. "After everything you two went through together to be together, you do still want to be together?"

"Yes…I think so. I don't know." She admits as she slumps down on the worn, leather couch. "He's not the Scott I fell in love with, he won't even share what he went through with me." She looks towards the ceiling, trying not to cry and smudge her makeup. "I don't know how to deal with that. Maybe if I just knew what happened to him and Rachel…it's been several months since their return, I'd just like to know something, how to help!"

"The best thing we can do to help Scott, is to wait for him to ask for it." The professor sighs, perhaps tied of living in a soap opera. "But, if you want, we can observe him tonight and see what terrifies him so in his sleep, then, we may get some answers. I'm sorry we didn't think of it sooner."

"The nightmares weren't the problem when we got him back, Charles." She tells him compassionately. "We had to deal with one thing at a time. Remember the first few weeks, the way he refused to really even talk? Even the way he shied away from touch like a severely traumatized child? You worked on that and I'm grateful." She puts a hand on his shoulder in gratitude. "You did what you could, but now, more than ever, he needs the help that only you or, and I loathe to say it, Jean could give him. She's gone and might never come back, you're here and able, won't you help him be Scott again? No body ever has to know."

"Emma, I tried that with him before, with almost all of them before, and they never want it." He grits his teeth. "The never understand why I did what I did, so no. I will not erase what he's been through, but I will observe him. Nothing else unless it's for his very life."

"What if it were for Jean and Remy's?" She poignantly asks.

"I hardly think…" Charles begins before his chamber doors open and Beast pokes in his head.

"I am all too sorry to impose, Professor, but there is an urgent matter afoot that one would presume…" Beast prattles on before Charles cuts him short.

"Henry, just tell me what it is in plain English, and for goodness sake tell me nothings ruined!" Charles snaps.

"Ahem, yes, just the Oriental rug in the hallway. Orroro has gone into labor." Beast says as he adjusts his glasses.

"Well, where is she?" Charles asks.

"On the oriental rug in the hallway." Beast pauses to think. "I should probably move her to downstairs."

"Good idea. I'll be down momentarily." The Professor agrees. "Emma, shall we finish this later?"

"Yes, Sir." She smiles to throw Beast off of the previous conversation. "But just to be fair, this is her first child, it could be hours, if not all night."

"Should I notify Logan?" Beast asks as he heads out, leaving a trail of blue fur in his wake.

"That is up to Bobby and Storm." The Professor rubs his temples. "I… I've got such a headache… excuse me. I'll be down soon, good night Emma."

"Charles?" She asks concerned. "That's no ordinary headache, who's trying to contact you?"

"I can't say, it's blocked somehow." He explains as his face contorts in pain. "We'll discuss this later, Orroro needs us now."

The next Morning.

"She's beautiful, 'Ro." Logan says as he looks over the tiny infant. "She looks just like you."

"Much to Roberts delight." Storm says wearily. "She does seem to have your unruly black hair."

"It suits her." He smiles. While he is the genetic contributor, another man will forever call himself the proud Papa. "About the papers?"

"I would rather not discuss it, but there is no time to delay such things, I suppose." She sighs. "Bobby is listed as the adoptive father, when you sign the papers, your rights are terminated, are you prepared for that?"

"I have to be, for your sake." Logan strokes the newborn's hair. "Bobby and his lawyer are gonna be here later, than this nightmare of a year's behind you."

"It won't be over until Jean comes back, then I can make things up to her." Storm shuts her eyes and looks away. "I don't know how." She pauses. "How are you doing with this?"

"Remy's been getting letters out here and there telling me about things." He bites his lips and breathes in deep. "Jean's getting about due, Sinister has stopped much of the testing on her, but not much else."

"I'm so sorry, Logan." She says as her new daughter coos in her sleep. "I know this has to be tough for you."

"At least I can understand what I did to Bobby." He says sympathetically. "Made me a better person because of it. I just wish I knew the details."

"Hello, Scott!" Orroro says cheerfully as Scott walks into the room to visit. His clothes are big on him now, he never was heavily built, downright slim, hence his old moniker, Slim, but now, he's downright skeletal.

"Hello, Orroro, I came to see the baby, what's her name?" He asks as he slinks over, being sure not to touch anyone.

"Aurora." She says. "It means Light."

"It fits. How are you feeling?" He tries to smile, not something he's really been able to do for months without considerable effort. "I brought chocolate."

"You do know me all too well. Would you like to hold her?" She asks as she takes the box of confectionaries.

"I'm sorry, 'Ro. I don't think that's a good idea." He replies, almost scared as he backs away. "I wouldn't want to drop her."

"You and Emma might want more one day." She smiles as she offers him the chance to hold the newest family member.

"I… just can't yet, Storm. I'm sorry." He edges towards the door. "I'm just not ready. Hello, Bobby."

"Hello, Scott." Bobby replies while giving Logan a "What are you doing here?" look before reaching down to hold his adopted daughter. "Logan, thank you for signing the papers. I won't forget this."

"You signed them already?" Orroro asks in shock. "You told me later!"

"I just need you to sign, 'Ro." He smiles bitterly as he kisses the nose of the little girl. "Just whenever you feel strong enough."

"I…Yes Robert." She smiles back. "I just need to rest."

"Sure thing." He says as he glares at Logan. "you wouldn't mind leaving would you, Logan?"

"Nope." He says short and sweet. "I've got to go see Rachel anyhow."

He walks into Rachel's room to find Beast and Charles restraining her as best they can as she thrashes about, calling for her mother and father.

"Don't just stand there, Logan!" Charles calls out to him. "We need help!"


	7. I'll Wait for You

As per usual, I don't own this please don't sue me.

I'll Wait for You.

"Logan?" Storm calls my name so gently. It's the first time she's been alone near me in months and her voice sounds so sweet, like a symphony just barely audible on a late summer breeze.

"Yes, Darlin'?" I growl just under my breath as her just being near me brings electricity to the surface of my skin, my nerves on fire. It's something she does to me, deep and wonderful, but so very wrong. I know I must have the same effect on her as her skin gets moist and her musk starts towards me like a fragrant flower.

"Remy has sent another letter." She pauses as she searches his face. She knows that look. She also knows that unequivocally, his heart belongs to his missing wife, Jean, no matter what his libido says. "I am… I will be here if you need me."

"Did you read it?" I ask, almost pleading that she has, so that I don't have to. The last one had nothing good in it, at least not for me.

"Yes." She tells me simply as her blue eyes look into mine soulfully. Her hand grazes mine as she gives me the letter. "I think you need to read this before you look at me that way. Scott wants to see you later, after you read this, of course."

The blouse she has on gives me just the barest hint of her full breasts, and gets me thinking about our daughter. No her daughter, Her and Bobby's now. "How is she?" I ask.

"I feel you need to read the letter." She tells me as she fails to notice our hands still touch, at least not until the electricity reaches her brain and she lets go immediately.

"Not who I meant and you know it." She's playing stupid to avoid the very present issue between us.

"You've seen her Logan. I don't know what to tell you." She looks down.

"How are you?" I press as I move closer to her, her warmth feeing so delicious on my skin. I'm sure she's blushing behind all that hair.

"I'm as well as I can be, Logan. Please don't come closer." She pleads with me, but still, a longing fills her voice. "I have not the control not to something we will both regret." She reminds me about the letter. "You need to read this."

"I hesitantly unfold the tattered paper and try not to think about how it started.

"Hello, Logan. I hope this meets you well. Jean has had the children. They look like me. She asks for me to tell you she loves you."

I can't help but think of her having to go through that. I know it was for me, but until I read the rest, I'd never known how.

"Mr. Sinister has said he's coming for you, so just be warned. He wants to see how far your feral state goes. He has made mention of leaching the metal off your bones to revert you. By bearing my children, Jean saved you from this, if only by this past year. It was either you or her."

Gambit tells me in the hastily scrawled letter.

"You are next. I don't know if he'll let her go, but it is in doubt. Sinister wants to see how your DNA works with hers in your feral form; it was the reason for what happened to Rachel. You are not safe."

"Is that what Scott wants me for?" I demand as I throw the letter to the ground.

"He feels we should place you where you cannot be reached by Sinister. The things he would do to you…" Storm tries to reason with me as Scott, in his pitiful, thin gaunt form haunches into the room.

"I don't think loosing you, even if it means getting Jean and Remy back is worth the risk." Scott tells him, huddled in a thick sweater, even though it's got to be seventy in here.

"Scott, when I held Jean, I held everything." I tell him, even though I know his mind slips back to Storms little girl, and how I betrayed the very base of everything I had with Jean for the child to even exist. "I know that I've done something wrong, but wouldn't you do this for Emma?"

"I did." He stares at me, with his glasses catching glints off the light above him. "And it wasn't worth it." Scott looks away. I know he's trying not to think about something, whether it was something he'd done himself or something to himself. "I did it just to have one more day with her, and the things that Sinister did to our minds, and our bodies, the things he made us do to each other… I wouldn't even wish that on you."

"Oh, fuck! Scott! He didn't make you do anything to Rachel, did he?" I ask shocked, some oddities about his behavior starting to make sense.

"Nothing sexual, if that's what you mean." Scott stares. "He's not sick enough to make me violate my own daughter. But… the blood…and the…" Scott trails off as though he's turned into stone as he stares off into space. A scared, worried look plastered on his face.

"Scott?" Storm calls his name as he snaps through. "What were you thinking? I was afraid we lost you."

"I saw… You know Rachel lost a baby?" He tells us quickly.

"We know." Storm and I tell him. We never understood why this affected him so badly, but he must have seen it happen. She was probably tied to a table screaming for hours, maybe even more than a day as her body bled, expelling the tissue.

"It had claws already. It wasn't more than an inch big, but it was only an experiment to him. He keeps in a jar filled with some awful fluid. And then, what he had me do to Jean… I told you that you wouldn't want her back… I can't…I can't get over her screams." Scott starts to shake, turning colors, and soon is stooped over a wastebasket vomiting violently.

"Is this what Gambit's having to do?" Storm questions wide-eyed. "Has he done to Remy anything like he's done to you?" She attempts to stroke the fuzz of hair he's got growing back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! " Scott starts to shriek as he backs away into a corner, shaking like a beaten child, breathing heavily, with his nostrils flaring as he vomits one more time.

Storm coils back, unwilling to cause Scott more stress. "Calm down, Scott!" She lowers her tone and sinks to her knees in front of him. "Just tell me what you can, I won't hurt you."

He brings his shoulders up to his ears and looks around as though demons unseen by the rest of the word threaten to torment him. "I got what happened to me because I refused to hurt her anymore, just don't touch me, please. For your own sake, please."

"I'm getting Chuck." I say as I back out of the room, his eyes following me haunted as I go, but I don't get there. A flash of light, followed by what looked like a dozen naked Nosferatu attempting to rip me apart in transit. When I wake up, my whole body hurts like I never thought a body could hurt. Then I see her. She's wiping the blood and sweat off my body, and she doesn't look as bad as I feared, but she looks different, inhuman almost and then, I see them. Bone claws, and the metal that was bound to my bones sitting in liquid form in a tank next to the table I'm laying on.

I'm not strapped down, which is good, because all I can think about is holding her.

"Jean?" I say with all of my heartache summed up in that one word.

"Logan." She smiles slightly at me. "It's good to see you, but he won't let us stay together long, your regression has already started."

"How long have I been here?" I ask in a voice that sounds little more than a grunting animal.

"Six weeks." She looks away. "You've been through much already. At least he was kind enough to erase your memory of it. But I know."

"About?" Looking at her is making me want to take her right here and now.

"I know about Storm. It's ok. I forgive you, if you can forgive me for what HE'S going to have me do to you." She whispers as though speaking louder will bring him in to do whatever he has in store for her. "He wants to push your healing factor and humanity to its extent, then, he'll mind wipe you and let you go." She pauses as though she doesn't want to tell me the next part. "I had to remove your Adamintium."

"I don't care. Just as long as I'm with you." I sniff at her. Her scents altered, but it is her. I know it.

"He won't allow that, Logan." She holds my large hands. "Not until he's ready for me to bear a child from you. I don't know how long that will be. He won't let it be easy, like I said, he wants to test your limitations."

"Was the Cajun at least gentle?' I've wondered how Sinister would prefer for her to come to carry Gambits offspring and now that I'm here, his scent is everywhere.

"I thought of you every time." She kisses my cheek softly as she holds me like I'm the only way she's ever getting out of here alive.

"What did he have Scott do to you?" I'm curious. My animal mind hasn't clouded that yet, nor my sorrow and compassion. I know that she doesn't want to remember, or she honestly has repressed it.

"Scott was used to punish me when I did something Sinister didn't approve, or he would make him do something to my body if Scott did something undesirable." She sighed as she allowed me to hold her. "But it stopped when Scott failed to impregnate me and Remy succeeded. I don't care about all that now. You're here, things can't get too much worse."

The smell of her hair brought back memories and I just held her until Sinister sent Remy to drag her away from me to attend to the infants forced on the two. I don't recall as to what happened next, but I find myself in a forest, or an elaborate animal cage eating a raw, bleeding rabbit.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, I don't own this, nor any of the materials there of.

Snakes in the Garden.

No. I'm not in the woods. It smells like the woods, it looks like the woods and the dead rabbit I'm eating looks like a wild rabbit, Looking in the puddle of water near my feet, I look like a wild animal. But I can faintly hear a child crying and I can smell the Cajun. His footsteps trail through here as he must have been the one having to provide the rabbit to feed me. If he's gotten in here, there's a way out of this zoo like habitat Sinister's made for me. I can see little trickles of sky above me, leaking lazily through the tree canopy above me. I wonder if I can climb the trees and find a way out. I wonder if the Cajun's dusty footprints on this compact dirt trail lead to a door. "I'll try the trees first." I find myself thinking, also finding thinking strange, like I haven't heard my own language in my own thought for some time.

Climbing the stocky pine rooted best in this fake forest proves slightly tricky as my clothes have long been shed and parts of me scrape against the bark. "How long have I been here?" Like a mantra, reappears through my mind. "Where's Jean? Have I hurt her? Did Sinister use me against her? Is she ok? What's Storm doing, how's the baby?" My thoughts are racing like a mudslide through a broken dam, but I make my way to the top of the tree. To my left, I can see out, but there is an obvious energy field keeping me in. To the right, I can see my wife cradling a child close to a year old while another one sits and plays on the floor next to her. A year, I've been here nearly a year. I can't help but get broken hearted at seeing her play with her children and know they aren't mine. I wish she was my daughters mother for a moment, that I hadn't done what I'd done, that I were that brown haired little boy's father, playing catch and teaching him to fish and the red-haired little girl giggling to me, calling me Daddy. That my beautiful wife wasn't being forced to be a brood sow. I watch her love those babies so and I can't watch anymore. I gotta climb down.

The Cajun is waiting for me at the bottom, Jean's scent faded on him well enough to the point I know he hasn't been intimate with her for at least two weeks. "Ah understand ya'll acting human again." His thick accents growling out behind his cigarette like a purr." The man's lithe, muscular body only accented by the worn shorts he wore. Sinister might not have given him a shirt, or he may not have wanted to wear one, but the way he was built, how the X-Men ever missed he was of Scott's genes, I couldn't guess. They even smell enough alike now, but the Cajun's former spicy diet usually played havoc on my senses. "What'dya want, Gumbo?" He wouldn't be here unless he wanted something. "Logan?" He asks, almost hesitant of my answer. "What would you say if I could get her out of here?" He pauses. "The little girl too maybe, Sinister won't let de boy go." He stops to turn away for a moment. I know he's crying, who wouldn't cry having to leave his child. "Ah have sum'tin for ya." Gambit tells me as he hands me pictures of a little girl at a first birthday party. "I can get out, y'see, and back in."

"Is this Aurora?" I smile for a minute until the Cajuns words sink in. "You can get out? Why haven't you gotten help? Look at us! Look at your children, you bastard!" I launch at him, but he smoothly sidesteps me. "It's not like dat, wild man!" The Cajun sidesteps me again. "If Sinister noticed me gone, He'd take them, Ah'd never to find them! What would he do to her then?" The Cajun looks around nervously. "You next mon frier. She's being brought to you tonight and you best do whatever you are told, please." His eyes look pleading into mine, almost out of love and concern for her. "Ah can't bear to see her hurt no more." He lowers his voice further. "Sinister will get what he wants from you and it's better to do it willingly than to be strapped to dat table of his. Jean fought hard nearly every time he made Scott or I, do those things." I can tell the Cajuns trying hard to forget those first times. His eyes stare off blankly. He shakes himself back to reality. "Dat table made her go willingly." Knowing Jean as well as I do, for her to change her mind, cooperate at all with something she didn't want to do, that table must be horrific. We sit silently for a moment before Jean's screams of terror and defiance ring over the garden and Sinister's gravelly voice threaten resoundingly. "Ah don't hear the children." Gambit whispers. "She must have put them in their rooms." He's shaking slightly as he stands up. "Ah'd better go see what's going on."

"I'm coming with you, Gumbo! She's my wife!" I snarl. "No one's hurting her while my old corpse is still kicking!" Gambit understands, he might even had let me play macho, even though in this state I'd have my butt handed to me, but the ruckus is brought to the hidden door to my green prison. The whoosh of hair from the opening brings the smell of the sterile lab and the sight of my wife slapping Mr. Sinister and him returning her blow, knocking her to the dirt floor. The light on a disk anklet was beeping furiously as she falls. That must be how Sinister keeps her powers down to a manageable level, otherwise, she'd incinerated him with little cause. "Jean!" Both Gambit and I yell as we rush to her, her green eyes flaring as she stands herself up, ready to fight again. "Woman. Do not try me again." Sinister bluntly threatens. Jean doesn't listen. She's too stubborn sometimes. It's one of the things that attracted me to her. She charges at him again, but Gambit makes a quick grab for her, holding her down. "Don't do dis Jeannie. It's not worth losing you over." He whispers into her soft, red hair, caressing it slightly. I don't like what I see.

"Remy." Sinister snarls, almost as if Jean has fought the breath out of him. "To your quarters, Luke and Rosie need be attended to." He demands. "Wild animal," He barks at me. "Your wife. Take her. Don't disappoint me, or you'll be hunting her for your supper."


End file.
